


The Ringleader

by pyroclastics



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Blind Character, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroclastics/pseuds/pyroclastics
Summary: Circus season is over, as all good things come to a close, and Jongin's decided to take over clean up. It's only right, as the ring leader, to do something good for all the crew so they can celebrate unhindered. In the main tend sits another man, much to Jongin's surprise. And the magic of the circus lingers with him.





	The Ringleader

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in Nov., 2013.

Jongin’s the ringleader, top hat and all, responsibilities coming out of his ears as he does his best to manage his performance troupe. The season’s nearly over, but they’ve made it to the outskirts of Seoul now in their cross country tour. And no show tour can come to an end without a bang.

Everything is prepared, and of course the performance is phenomenal, but when the sound dies away and the crowds have laughed and left, he’s left to clean while the performers celebrate. Not that he has to clean, but he’s a humble leader, and he chooses the task, pulling back the flap of the tent to begin, broom in his hand as he gazes out at the three rings.

But he’s not alone. Much to jongin’s surprise, a tall figure sits there on the very front row bench, bent over, one shoulder moving like he’s writing. Curiously, jongin approaches. He hopes it’s a reporter…that’s the only logical option anyway. Someone reporting on the last show… He clears his throat. “Excuse me?”

The stranger lifts his head, but there’s shadows over his face as he offers jongin a half smile. “Ring leader, is that you?” Jongin nods, passing the broom between his hands. “Yes…I need to clean up now. We’re closing the grounds for the night…”

“Oh..may I have a few more minutes? I just..” The tall man’s voice trails off and his fingers curl around the pad of paper on his lap. Jongin isn’t sure why he agrees, but someone so eager to stay…perhaps he’s been mystified by the circus just as much as Jongin was. There’s something magical about the circus…a place where reality rushes out the door and dreams flutter in. The edge of reality… “Of course..I’ll be cleaning for a while. Take your time.” He smiles and the stranger smiles back.

Thinking little else of it, Jongin moves off to clean, bits of popcorn and peanuts and all other packages and remnants littering the dark red clay ground beneath the big tent, and he distributes it into trash cans accordingly…if they didn’t keep it tidy every time it would never stay clean. And the man remained, smiling down at the pad of paper, pencil scratching away. He started laughing once, and Jongin gazes his way, wondering if some play by play was going on before his eyes. He almost expected the man to burst into applause.

When at last he was done, the other apparently wasn’t, and Jongin approached him again, coughing once more. “I need to ask you to leave now.” “Will there be another show soon?” He sounded so hopeful, jongin almost wished he could have said yes. But this was an odd reporter…to not realize this one was the last. “I’m afraid this was the last if the season.” “…Oh.” In that moment Jongin felt like a crusher of dreams, and he apologetically touched the other’s shoulder. “Keep an eye out for our schedule next year though, if you enjoyed it this much?” Repeat customers were nice…he had to admit.

“I will…I definitely will.” The stranger nodded, the absentminded smile on his lips again, what Jongin could barely see of it anyway from the low post performance lighting. It was truly like the magic seeped away when the show ended. It wouldn’t be back for a year…he sighed. Until something was pushed into his hands. “Hmm? What?”

“Keep it, please. You gave me a fantastic day today…keep it.” Jongin stared at the stranger in utter confusion, eyes widening as he leaned to the right, lifting a red and white cane off of the floor and putting a small bit of his weight on it to stand. “The exit was stage left, correct?” Jongin blinked dumbstruck, nodding until he remembered that’s futile to the blind. “Umm yes, stage left…” He held his breath, a step behind the man just in case. In case of anything… “Will you be alright? You have a way to get home?” He was mildly concerned, perhaps more so, but all he got was a smile and a pair of unfocused eyes facing his general direction.

“I am home…more or less. Thank you.” Jongin pulled the tent flap back for him and the man moved past him, and when Jongin turned around he was gone. Simply vanished into thin air. Poof. Slipped out with the magic, and he turned his eyes to the paper, more than a little spooked. A sketch of the circus was in his hands.

A sketch of the performances almost all at once, but at an older time. Like a piece of history in his hands, and the ring leader in the drawing…that wasn’t himself. It was the man, staring up at him with that same cheerful grin. ‘Ringleader Kris’s Extravaganza’ read a banner at the side of the drawing. When he looked back at the tent, stunned, Jongin could have sworn he heard cheering.


End file.
